Nico Di Angelo And The Artifacts Of The Gods
by Deidara the artist
Summary: Nico finaly gets his own story, and it's an important one :D
1. My Daily Monster Fighting

_**A/N. I DO NOT OWN LE PERCY JACKSON…if I did that be cool :þ…..anyways….."Hi my name is Percy Jackson and this is my newest story called PERCY JACKSON AND THE…oh hey Nico …why are you holding that gun….what? you say you want this story…Ahh!!!! Nico don" *BAM*………"Hey it's me Nico and this is my newest...and first book called **__**Nico Di Angelo and The artifact's of the gods!**__**...that sounded better in my head anyways enjoy the story!!!"**_

_**Nico's PoV:**_

Come on… Keep going…Well I guess I should explain. Hi my name is Nico Di Angelo and to shorten things up I'm hiding in a disgusting alley with this half-blood I found at a mall (that I certainly was not shopping in .) She says her name is Mara Mubarak…It means blessed one in Greek, but right now I doubt she feels real "blessed". She has brown earth-like hair, brown eyes, and a lot of dirt on her."Shh…back up slowwwwly." Due to my good luck she happened to stumble upon a cat and instantly we were surrounded by telekines, hell hounds, empousa you name it! "Run"

"But what about you" Mara squeaked.

"JUST GO"

_**Mara's PoV:**_

So here I am running for my life trusting some random kid who ruined my sno cone and apparently trying to find some camp called Camp Half-Blood. As I'm running I stumble across a familiar face, my best friend from school Jasper."OMG! YOU HAVE HOOVES!" was the first thing a said and hey! You would too if you saw your best friend and she looked like a goat. "Nico told me you needed some help getting to camp." Just follow me". As she led me up some random hill I noticed two things, one of these two almost made me crap my pants."Is that a dragon! "I screamed in terror. "Yea his names Paleus, he likes eating *gulp* goats. Now don't get me wrong I know about all this 'Greek stuff' I know the basic letters the myths and al that other stuff but to see it in real life is completely freaky! While trying to overcome that last 'surprise' I noticed the biggest damn camp I ever saw. There was a huge blue house with about one or two dozen other cabins…well by cabins I mean completely pimped out bad ass cabins in a shape that kind of looks like the Greek symbol Omega (Ω) and instantly one word came into my find. And that was home.

_**Nicos Pov:**_

Ok after finishing my routine monster fighting I decided to shadow travel back to camp, I couldn't seem to be able to…hmmm…..so I tried again…fail. What was going on? Just then I heard someone call my name "NICO!" "Dad?" "Nico" I've arranged transportation get down here NOW! Honestly by the tone of dear old dads voice he sounded like he was in a good mood…but I doubt he was this time. So I decided to start walking towards Orpheus's rock when suddenly a harpy grabbed me by my aviators jacket (an expensive one at that .) and started flying straight towards the ground."N-N-Nico Di Angelo your S-S-Service is required by L-L-Lord Hades."Could you at least grab somewhere more comfortable" "R-R-Relax P-P-Prince only a L-L-Little farther" As soon as the harpy with the annoying voice said that I noticed we weren't heading towards Orpheus's Rock but into the ground! My natural instincts kicked in which included:

•Extremely un-manly screaming.  
•Extremely wet pants.  
•And an extremely unhappy Nico….

_**Zeus's PoV.**_

"HERMES!" "Tell all the gods to go to Hades Throne Room NOW!"

"YES SIR!"

Something bad was happening…None of the gods could use their powers or assume their true godly forms. And for some reason Hades was trying to get all of us down to his throne room. And to top it all off, my lightning bolts were missing, Poseidon's Trident is missing, Hades' helm is missing, and I'm receiving reports of all the others gods items going missing…again something bad is happening.

_**Chiron's PoV**_.

Just recently Hades had asked me to bring together all the campers and come to the underworld…problem was the only People left in camp left is Grover, Juniper, "Oh hello you must be Mara." "Um yea" Mara replied nervously "I'm sorry about all this but I need to send you and two others off on a quest.

_**Mara's PoV.**_

"A quest?" "Already, I've only been here for like two hours" "Yes I'm sorry about the short notice but nobody else is here" Chiron said, somewhat smirking. "Never the less go back your bags of anything you might need, Run along now" Great I've been here for two hours and I already have a quest…this is NOT going well

**A/N:Hey guys it's me Nico, ** **I hope you enjoyed my story, and also I'm making a poll to see if I should Do mainly Nico's PoV or everyone's PoV. Anyways Rate and review. Oh and does anyone know what A/N actually means?**


	2. Good Ol Dad

_**A/N**__** Heyitsmenico **__** This is Chappy two Of Nico Di Angelo And The Artifacts Of The Gods .Hmmmmm maybe in this chapter someone gets claimed…Maybe a certain audience finds out what's going on with someone's favorite Gods And Demigods…And maybe we find out if a certain someone ends up with a certain….other person……Maybe….**_

_**Nico's PoV**_:

Ahhh who doesn't love the fresh smell of dead people in the morning. Anyways Apparently "Dad" wants me down at his throne immediately…I started thinking about Camp, my friends, Mara, and wait why Mara, It's not like I care about her Dark Brown Hair…Hazel Eyes…What am I doing! Whatever… after a very uncomfortable ride in a harpy's talons I arrived at the infamous Persephone's Garden. Hmm this is the first time the garden didn't look……dark. Anyways I continued down the path into I entered the throne of none other than dad himself. When I entered I noticed there were waaaay more people then normal...I saw Dad, 'Mom" (ugh I hated calling _**her**_ mom) Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artimis, Demeter, Lady Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus Hephaestus (one of my favorites) Hestia, and Ares, Seated at the thrones, Surrounded by dozens of Minor Gods and Goddesses. Wait who's over there... "Nico" called by who I think was Chiron. Naturally I ran over to the only people who can't vaporize me.

_**Mara's PoV **_

In the two days that the "incident" happened I saw someone I recognized, Nico! Hmm I never noticed now cute he looked...oh did I let my mind wander again...Anyways for some odd reason since Nicos here I feel somewhat...safe....I looked like the meeting was about to begin....hmmm maybe I could try to find my mom in here...Athena...no Aphrodite...nah...Hera??? Impossible Artimis? Isn't she a maiden or something? Hestia, Demeter none of them felt...right. "UGH I'M NEVE" "Shush it's starting stated who I learned was Grover before I finished talking, talk about rude .Oh well. The first to speak was Zeus (shocker huh...no pun intended) "ATTENTION!" he bellowed...almost deafening me. "I've received word of all of our artifacts missing...all of our powers gone..."WE CAN'T EVEN BECOME BIGZ ANYMOREZ!!!" said a very immature minor god."Um yes as he said we cannot even assume our true godly forms."We are weak in this state" "And that is where I come in" Lord Hades calmly stated."It is clear that the reason we can't use our "powers" is that our artifacts are gone...My helm Zeus's Master bolt...again he chuckled quietly, Poseidon's Trident, Apollo's Lyre, They were stolen obviously by a demigod influenced by either a titan or worse...never mind that ANYWAYS we obviously can't retrieve our artifacts without some... _help" _Hades said while smirking at us wickedly. Uh oh. "And I assume by help you mean them" replied Poseidon rather jealously (probably because Percy's not included)."

_**Nico's PoV**_

"Of course don't you think my son deserves a chance?" "Since that fateful year at the labyrinth Nico has done nothing but help your retched _**Son**_" "in fact if it weren't for Nico we would've lost against the titans in our recent war... HE was the one who found out why Luke couldn't be killed, HE was the one who made Percy Invulnerable to the enemy's attacks HE was the one who persuaded me to unleash Erebus's fury upon the so called Titans Lord's army, If it wasn't for him Olympus would've fallen, All your precious demigods would be DEAD and you, my dear siblings would be in the farthest crevice in Tatarus!" whoa...if I wasn't blushing before I sure was now...all the gods looking at Dad in a puzzled look, and nearly all the minor gods and goddesses staring at me in pure awe."Humph... I suppose your right Hades...Nico has been contributing enough without getting any credit...very well then...I shall assign the quest personally" replied a still puzzled Zeus."WHAT!" whined Poseidon "Enough Poseidon" calmly stated Zeus "Anyways I hereby declare this meeting over, Apollo please perform a prophecy for our next heroes."Ugh I always have to do all the work" replied a rebellious Apollo "Apollo you will do as I say!" retorted Zeus "AND STOP WITH THAT ANNOYING MORTAL TEENAGER VOICE!" "Fineeeeeee" "Eh what can ya do, whatever come on Nico" From other peoples rumors I heard prophecies are not fun... so I reluctantly followed... apparently so was Mara."Whoa girl I know you're a noob and all but prophecies are private" Apollo said disappointedly. "Although I do hope I have the pleasure of giving you a prophecy some time" Apollo said while winking at her."Come on..." I replied with a hint of jealousy...wait did I say jealousy...well ignore that!"Hmm this seems good enough" said Apollo Ok let me think for a sec." "Oh here it comes". Then out of Apollo's mouth Green smoke started Billowing out of his mouth...then he was quiet...Next he started mumbling stuff until he spoke in a hollow voice "_Five shall go to jungle down south, four_ _of which have never left home. _You will encounter two forgotten ones, on their quest to become on top again_, the combined forces of nature and death shall emerge victorious in their final push, But with great cost. _It ended... "Whoa did I just tell a prophecy or was that from last night's binge Drin...ah never mind that....Anyways you and the others should get back to camp, I hear Capture the Flag is coming soon...You guys will leave for your quest in one week.

BACKATDACAMP!!!

I was down at my usual spot, the secret grotto I found inside the forest, thinking over that prophecy... _Five shall go to jungle down south, four of which have never left home. You will encounter two forgotten ones, on their quest to become on top again, The combined forces of nature and death shall emerge victorious in their final push, But with great cost__. I could figure out some of it...__ Five shall go to jungle down south...I'm guessing that means the Amazon...four of which have never left home...all I can think of for that one is Grover and Juniper...__ You will encounter two forgotten ones, on their quest to become on top again...maybe that means a minor god we forgot to build a cabin for? , the combined forces of nature and death shall emerge victorious in their final push, but with great cost...that obviously means me, Grover, And Juniper....."_UGH it's so confusing!

_**Mara's PoV**_

"UGH it's so confusing!" I heard someone scream...so instinctively I followed the voice down to some creepy grotto in the forest. I sneaked inside and saw a shadow...It's Nico! I continued to hear Nico arguing with himself so I sneaked up behind him knelt down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder."Waa oh it's just you" Humph what's that supposed to mean" "sorry you just startled me" "Anyways what are you doing down here?" "Thinking...about the prophecy..." replied a very worried Nico "Whatever it means we are all going to be here for you...all of us....I scooted closer to him...my hand over his hand...getting closer when

_**A/N: OHHH CLIFFY ah well deal with it, I'm going to be doing this a lot now. Oh by the way Thanks for the advice, Also I'm going to try to upload more chapters every Tuesday/Thursday...Oh yea do you like that thing down there?**___

_**Because all this and more can be yours if you hit can be yours if you just hit that very very special green and white button down there and give me some more advice**_


End file.
